Genie (Earth-101001)
Genie is the spirit of the magic lamp and is a recurring character in Kingdom Hearts (2015 TV series). He is originally from the Disney movie Aladdin. As a genie, he holds the cosmic power of granting three wishes to the one who holds his lamp. Story Genie's lamp was first discovered by Aladdin in the Cave of Wonders. He planned to use his three wishes to help Jasmine and then win her heart, but all of Aladdin's wishes ended up being wasted on getting him and his friends out of trouble. The first wish was spent on getting rid of a Heartless attack and the second one to rescue Jasmine from Jafar. Eventually, Iago steals Genie's lamp and gives it to Jafar, who forces Genie to show Jafar the Keyhole of Agrabah, as well as assist him in fighting the Fusion Tenders and Aladdin. Lustful for even greater power, Jafar demands Genie turn him into an all-powerful genie. After Jafar is defeated, Jasmine is kidnapped by Shadow. Genie offers to return Jasmine to Aladdin, but Aladdin wishes Genie free from his lamp prison as he'd promised earlier. He then joins the Tenders as their mentor in further adventures. Personality Genie is a fun-loving and wacky character. Never frowning, never still, he is always ready to brighten up someone's day. He is an eternal optimist, not caring that he has been stuck in a lamp for 10,000 years. He is incredibly loyal to his master but equally loyal to his friends. After the time of episode 35, Genie is now freed but continues to show genuine love and support for Ace and his endeavors. He is still every bit comedic and lighthearted, but never holds his tongue when it came to objections towards Sora's more controversial choices. He is nevertheless shown to assist the Tenders, magically, whenever asked to. Appearance The Genie is a large, sky blue being with black hair tied into a topknot (secured by a small gold ring). He has a small, pointed nose and curved, pointed ears. He wears a single gold earring on his right earlobe and has a black beard that ends in a curl. Like other Disney characters, Genie only has four fingers on each hand. He wears a gold bracelet on each wrist, later revealed to the "shackles" that symbolize his enslavement as a genie. Normally, Genie's legs are usually nonexistent, replaced by a ghostly tail that is a slightly darker shade of blue than the rest of his body. A red sash divides the upper and lower halves of his body. Due to his virtually unlimited magical power, Genie can morph his size and appearance in any way he chooses, allowing him to alter his appearance into anything he desires. Powers and Abilities Genie is one of the most powerful major characters in the Disney universe shown so far. As shown in the first movie, he could easily break the laws of nature, shape-shift into virtually anything, break the fourth wall, warp reality at a whim, lift the palace of Agrabah with no problems, give other people his power, undo the works of any magic (though mixing his magic with someone else's had consequences), and escape a magically sealed cave. However, he had three limits to his abilities (and also refuses to accept substitutions, exchanges, refunds, and wishing for more wishes); he cannot kill, he cannot make people fall in love, and he cannot raise the dead (though he states that he can indeed perform resurrections, but simply does not enjoy doing so as the resurrected are implied to be turned zombies in which he describes as "not a pretty picture"). Aside from these three limitations, he was virtually omnipotent. After getting his freedom, it is unclear of these limitations still implied, although he stated that he had suffered a reduction in power due to his new freedom, describing his current powers as now being "semi-phenomenal, nearly cosmic power" as opposed to his previous "phenomenal cosmic power". Eventually, though, Genie was shown to have regained his strength, where he had no problem with anything he tried. Origin Genie originates from the 1992 Disney film Aladdin. In the film, Genie appears to Aladdin, Abu, and his long-time friend Carpet after being trapped in the Cave of Wonders. Once greetings were exchanged, Genie explains to Aladdin, his current master, that he has the power to grant him three wishes. After Aladdin and Abu trick Genie to use his magic to escape the cave, Genie brings them to an oasis, where he reveals to Aladdin his desire for freedom from the magic lamp. A compassionate Aladdin promises Genie to use his third wish to set Genie free, elating him at the prospect. Granting Aladdin's first wish to become a prince in order to win Princess Jasmine's heart, Genie and the others travel to Agrabah. There, Genie continues to assist Aladdin's courtship with Jasmine and provides with advice. When Aladdin is shackled, gagged, and thrown off a cliff by Jafar's guards, Genie grants Aladdin his second wish after liberally interpreting Aladdin's nodding head for confirmation. Not long afterward Aladdin becomes hesitant on using his third wish due to the pressure of being crowned sultan, which hurts Genie and strains his relationship with Aladdin. Iago later steals Genie's lamp and delivers it to Jafar, forcing Genie to become his slave. Unable to defy his new master, Genie grants Jafar's first and second wish to become the sultan of Agrabah and the world's most powerful sorcerer. Aladdin goes to the palace where Jafar was to retrieve Genie's lamp and during the final battle with Jafar, Genie was forced to grant Jafar's third wish to become a genie. However, the fulfillment of this wish causes Jafar to be imprisoned in a lamp of his own, which the Genie enthusiastically hurls into the desert. While initially more than willing to sacrifice his freedom in order to allow Aladdin to be with Jasmine, Aladdin decides to live up to his original promise and uses his final wish to free Genie from his lamp's power. Now free from the lamp, Genie bids farewell to Aladdin and his friends and sets off to explore the world. Genie was based off a similar entity from the original tale of Aladdin in The Book of One Thousand and One Nights. This genie is more serious, and he can grant unlimited wishes. There was also a second, less powerful genie, in a magic ring which Aladdin used to recover the more powerful genie, with both of them being found in the Cave of Wonders. Gallery Genie 1.jpg disney_high_teacher.jpg